PEANUTS: The Next ChapterEpisode 15: Spring Fever
by HPDrummerman
Summary: Spring is in the air and Sally finally meets a boy who is interested in her. Charlie Brown and Frieda plans a picnic only for Snoopy and his bird friends to crash it. Lucy is finally starting to feel like her old self as she takes the next steps in mending her friendship with Peppermint Patty by offering to help her with finding a birthday gift for Franco.
1. Chapter 1

Episode 15: Spring Fever

 **CHAPTER 1: PICNIC PLANNING**

"So Sparkyville Park will work for our picnic?" asked Charlie Brown to Frieda over the phone.

"Yes, it should, Charlie Brown," said Frieda on the other end. "I will bring some sandwiches, potato chips, and sodas for us to enjoy. You can bring the blanket and umbrella."

"Sounds good," said Charlie Brown. "I look forward to our picnic tomorrow. It will be a nice day. Plus the rest of the gang will be busy as well. Marcie and Hans are going to a Tiny Tots concert, Franklin and Melanie are going to the movies, Linus and Eudora are going to the museum, and Peppermint Patty is shopping for Franco's birthday, which is on Sunday."

"What about Sally? What is she doing?"

"That I couldn't tell you. Sally's off probation, but Eudora's still not talking to her. I think it will take some time before they make amends, like it did with Lucy and me."

"I understand. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow, sweetheart. Love you."

"I love you, too." And Charlie Brown hung up the phone. Unbeknownst to him, Snoopy and Woodstock were listening in on their conversation and snickered to each other silently.

Elsewhere, Peppermint Patty was going over a list of possible ideas for Franco's birthday gift. Lucy was walking by and noticed Patty coming her way.

"Patricia," she said. "What are you up to?"

"Oh, hey, Lucille," greeted Patty. "I was just going over a list of possible gift idea for Franco's birthday on Sunday."

"Uh, would you need any help?" asked Lucy. "You don't have to accept it if you don't want it, especially after… you know."

"It's okay, Lucille," assured Patty. "Actually I could use the help. Marcie and Hans are going to the Tiny Tots concert tomorrow, so I can use any help I can get. Meet me at my house tomorrow morning around 10 sharp."

"Will do," said Lucy. This was Lucy's chance to really get back in Peppermint Patty's good graces after the Homecoming incident, and she was determined not to mess it up.

In another part of town, Cobra was walking by herself. She was thinking about how her life had turned out. She and Rattler completed their sentence and the charges were removed from both of their records, and Rattler was finally done with serving her detentions. After the tragedy that cost Margaux (Python) her life, she was at a crossroads herself. She and Rattler were offered to join up with their one-time rivals the Spiders, but was considering following Lucy's lead and giving up the gang life. Cobra, for the first time in a while, didn't want to cause any more trouble.

Lucy had just got back after talking with Peppermint Patty. She was surprised to see Cobra, her former Serpent Sisters leader, sitting at her psychiatric booth.

"Cobra?!" she said in astonishment.

"Hey, Lucy," she greeted, sadly.

"I never thought in a million years you would show up at my booth," Lucy said. "So what's on your mind?"

"Well I've been doing some thinking," Cobra began. "After everything that's happened with us and Python getting killed, I was thinking about ending the Serpent Sisters."

"Wow!" said Lucy.

"Black Widow even offered me and Rattler places in the Spiders. Can you believe that? After you left and Anaconda now in Juvie for killing Python and trying to kill you, she figured it was just the two of us left. Rattler said she would do whatever I chose to do, but I'm thinking of going straight. We finished our sentence of removing the graffiti off the walls of the remedial school. And with the cops now watching what we do, what else is there to do but go legit?"

"I see what you mean, Cobra. All I can say is do what's in your heart. If you feel that the Serpents Sisters is over, it's over. If you want to join up with Widow and the Spiders, it's up to you. I think the only question you can ask yourself is, 'What do I want out of life?'. So what do you want out of life, Cobra?"

"I think I want to live long enough to get married and have a family of my own and be successful."

"I think you have your answer." Cobra started to put a nickel in the can, but Lucy stopped her.

"Don't worry, Cobra. This one's on the house. Your money's no good here." And Lucy smiled at her former boss. Very rarely does she not accept her usual five cent fee.

"Thank you, Mamba," said Cobra with a smile. "I'll see you around." And Cobra left for home. Lucy sat back on her booth and smiled.

"Lucy, ol' girl, I think you're back!"

 **NEXT CHAPTER: WHEN MICHAEL MET SALLY**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: A NEW GUY FOR SALLY?**

Sally went to the library the next day. Charlie Brown was getting ready for his picnic with Frieda, so she didn't want to bother him. She was looking for some info on a report she had to do for class. She was willing to do this report if it would help her get her mind off Eudora. She pretty much let go of Linus, but she still felt guilty over how she treated Eudora, but she still didn't want to talk to Sally. So Sally just searched for what she needed.

As she was searching, another boy was in the same row as her and they bumped into each other and fell on the floor.

"Oops, sorry about that," said the boy.

"It's okay," assured Sally. "I should have watched where I was going."

"Here, let me help you with these books," the boy offered.

"Okay, thank you." And the boy brought the books to a table near them. Sally looked at the boy, who she didn't recognized.

"I've never seen you before," she said, studying him.

"Probably not," said the boy. "I go to Applewood not too far from here."

"I see. I go to Birchwood here on this side of town."

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Michael. Michael Dawson."

"I'm Sally. Sally Brown."

"Nice to meet you, Sally. Are you doing homework for a class?"

"As a matter of fact I am. I have to research the Revolutionary War and how it led to our independence."

"I know we just met, but if you don't mind, I would be more than willing to help."

"I would like that, Michael." And Sally and her new friend, Michael, got down to work. She looked at Michael and thought he was cute. Even cuter than a certain Great Pumpkin-worshiping, blanket-dragging someone she knew.

At that time elsewhere, Lucy was walking up to Peppermint Patty's house. She was determined to win back her trust after what had happened between them. She rang the doorbell and Patty answered it.

"Hey, Lucille, glad you made it," she answered. "We won't waste any time. Let's catch the bus out to the mall." And the two girls headed for the bus stop.

While on the bus, Lucy told Peppermint Patty about the conversation she had with Cobra the day before.

"Wow!" said Patty. "Who would've thought the leader of the Serpent Sisters would be considering leaving that lifestyle behind?"

"I think most of it has to do with Python getting killed that night in the salvage yard," said Lucy. "We were all affected by it in some way. I'm still not completely done mourning her, myself. I think Cobra had finally seen the ramifications of her own actions and decided to go the straight and narrow."

"If she does, I applaud her," Patty stated.

"Anyway, enough of my former gang leader. What do you want to get Franco for his birthday?"

"That's my dilemma, Lucille. I don't know what I could get him."

"Well, what does he like?"

"He does like playing sports like me. While he is an excellent baseball player, his favorite is rugby. It's kind of like football. In fact, football was inspired from rugby."

"Well there you go! Get him a rugby ball and he'll enjoy that. But at the same time, don't JUST get him the ball. Give him something else like dinner at Joe's Café, or a date to the movies."

"That's a good idea, Lucille. I gotta say, I missed talking to you about stuff like this."

"I missed it, too, Patricia." And both girls sat and waited until their stop came.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: FORGET THE ANTS; LOOK OUT FOR BEAGLES AND BIRDS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: THE PICNIC CRASHERS**

Charlie Brown and Frieda were walking through Sparkyville Park. They were searching for the perfect spot to have their picnic for two. The two lovebirds were happy to be around each other. And with spring in the air, nothing could ruin their date. Or so they thought.

Charlie Brown found the perfect spot next to the pond. He laid out the blanket and set up the umbrella. Frieda sat the basket down and pulled out the sandwiches, chips, and soda.

"I tell you, Frieda," he began. "I love being here with you."

Frieda giggled a little. "I love being with you too, sweetie."

"The day is perfect," said Charlie Brown, happily. "A pretty girl by my side, sun is shining, a nice warm spring day, Snoopy and his bird friends eating our food-… SNOOPY!"

And sure enough, Snoopy, Woodstock, and their bird friends were devouring every bit of food Frieda made for her and Charlie Brown. The kids looked in shock as the mischievous beagle ate every last morsel.

"Oh good grief!" sighed Charlie Brown. "If I said it before, I've said it dozens of times. Why can't I have a normal dog like everyone else?"

"Naughty dog, Snoopy!" an angry Frieda chastised Snoopy, who just grinned with guilt, then took off for home with Woodstock and the other birds in tow. Charlie Brown and Frieda chased them out of the park.

Meanwhile, Marcie and Hans were at the Tiny Tots concert. Mozart was being performed and Hans, like Schroeder, was a lover of classical music. So it was the perfect spring date for the two of them.

"I hope you enjoy the concert, Hans," said Marcie.

"Yah, I will like it, fraulein," said Hans, with a smile. "Surprised Schroeder isn't here, being fan of classical."

"Yeah, he's more into your fellow German, Beethoven." Hans and Marcie had a good giggle at that, and the concert soon began.

Sometime later a livid Charlie Brown and Frieda were walking to Joe's Café for a bite to eat. After Snoopy and his bird friends at all of their picnic lunch, all they had left was to go to Joe's. When they walked in they saw that Linus and Eudora were already there.

"Hey, Charlie Brown and Frieda," Linus greeted. "What happened? I thought you two were going out for a picnic."

"Yeah, we thought so, too, Linus," said Charlie Brown. "But then my crazy dog and his gang crashed it and ate everything in sight. I'm surprised they didn't eat the blanket we were sitting on."

"Wow, sorry to hear about that," said Linus.

"Thank you, Linus," said a sad Frieda. "I just wanted to have a perfect spring date with Charlie Brown."

"Don't worry about it, Frieda," said Charlie Brown. "We can try again next weekend. This time though, we will have it where no dogs would be allowed."

"What are you thinking, Charlie Brown?" asked Frieda.

"I'll fill you in later after we leave," he said. "Anyway, how was the museum, you two?"

"It was fun," said Eudora. "Linus and I got a lot of pictures. You'll see them once we post them to Facepage."

"They have a new exhibit as well," Linus added. "A mysterious Pharaoh's mummy discovered in the deserts of Egypt not known before."

"Wow!" said Charlie Brown. "We should check that out one of these days, Frieda."

"Absolutely, hun," agreed Frieda. "If I get my hands on your crazy dog, though, I'll make him a mummy!"

"You'll have to wait until after I was finished with him, though," joked Charlie Brown. Everyone laughed after that, and Charlie Brown and Frieda enjoyed their meal.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: MORE SHOPPING WITH LUCY AND PEPPERMINT PATTY**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: MALL MAIDENS**

Peppermint Patty and Lucy went to Ralph's Sporting Goods in the mall and looked for rugby balls. They found one that Franco would like. It had the German federal eagle printed on it. Peppermint Patty picked it up and they left the store. They later stopped at the food court to get a quick bite to eat. Franklin and Melanie had just left the multiplex movie theater and was already in the food court when they spotted the two girls.

"Hey Patty, Lucy," greeted Franklin.

"Hey, Franklin and Melanie," both girls greeted back.

"What were you two up to?" asked Patty.

"We just came from the movies," said Melanie. "Frankie took me to see the new romantic comedy."

"What are you two up to?" asked Franklin.

"Lucille was helping me with Franco's birthday gift," said Patty. "We decided on a rugby ball since Franco loves rugby."

"I also suggested possibly taking him out for his birthday as well," Lucy added.

"Are you throwing a party for him tomorrow?" asked Melanie.

"Yeah, it will be at my house," said Patty, with a smile.

"I was wondering where's Marcie and Hans?" asked Franklin. "Usually she'd help you with something like this."

"They both went to the Tiny Tots concert," Patty stated. "They had planned this for a while so I wasn't going to interfere with their date."

"Understandable. Anyway, Mel and I are heading out. I'll see you at the party tomorrow."

"Bye, you two," giggled Melanie.

"See ya, Franklin and Melanie," said Patty and Lucy.

Sometime later, Michael was walking Sally home from the library. They had spent the whole day getting to know each other, as well as researching about the Revolutionary War. Sally didn't think once about Linus and what he was doing. And she had Michael to thank for that.

"Well, here's where I live," said Sally. "Thank you again for helping me, Michael."

"No problem, Sally," said Michael. "I was wondering, if it's not an intrusion, if you would like to go out sometime, maybe to the movies or to Joe's for something to eat?"

Sally smiled. It was what she wanted Linus to tell her for so long, but never got it from him. But now she was hearing it from a boy with a seemingly genuine interest in her. She wasted no time answering him.

"I would love to, Michael," said Sally.

"Great, we can do it next weekend," said Michael with a smile.

And then Michael leaned in and kissed Sally on the cheek, causing her to blush. She liked it very much. It looked like she had a new Sweet Babboo.

"Next weekend will be fine," said Sally, still blushing.

"Okay, you got my number and I got yours," said Michael. "Have a nice evening, Sally Brown."

"You as well, Michael Dawson." And he left for his home. Sally went inside, where Charlie Brown and Frieda were reading a book together.

"Hi, Sally," said Charlie Brown.

"How was your day, hun?' asked Frieda.

"Wonderful," said a dreamy Sally. "I think I found my new Sweet Babboo."

"Uh oh!" said Frieda. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"A boy that goes to Applewood," Sally replied. "His name is Michael."

"Where did you two meet?" asked Charlie Brown.

"At the library. He was helping me out with my homework. You will get to meet him tomorrow at Franco's birthday party."

"That's great, Sally," said Charlie Brown with a smile. "I'm glad you finally got someone who DOES like you and is willing to be your boyfriend."

"I'm glad, too, big brother. Well, I'm going to watch some TV." And Sally went into the other room to watch TV.

"So what do you have planned for our make-up picnic?" asked Frieda to Charlie Brown. He first got up and looked around to see that Snoopy wasn't spying on them.

"I planned to have it on the school playground," said Charlie Brown.

"Are you sure about that?"

"They don't allow dogs on the property. And Snoopy can't step one paw on the school grounds."

"That's perfect, sweetie! But first we need to get even with that mutt of yours."

"I agree. And we will that day as well." And Charlie Brown went over his scheme with Frieda.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Franco*!**

 ***Happy Birthday, Franco!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: Geburtstagsfeier für Franco**

Franco was at Peppermint Patty's house for his birthday party. Charlie Brown, Frieda, Linus, Eudora, Lucy, Schroeder, Marcie, Hans, Franklin, Melanie, Pig Pen, Sydney Walsh, Violet, Shermy, Patty, Ox, Snoopy, and Sally and her new friend, Michael, were all in attendance. Franco was elated to have all of his friends around for his birthday. Peppermint Patty presented Franco with his gift from her. He was happy to get a new rugby ball.

"That's not the only gift for you, Franco," said Patty. "You and I are going out to the movies tonight."

"Danke, Patricia!" said Franco, smiling at his girlfriend. They both embraced.

Sally was getting something to eat from the table when she ran into Linus and Eudora. They stood silent for a while waiting for one of them to break the ice.

"Hey," Sally said finally.

"Hey," said Eudora, cautiously.

"Look, I'm sorry, I'll give you two some space-"

"No, it's okay, Sally," said Linus. "We need to address this elephant in the room sometime soon. Why not now?"

"I'm very sorry for what I did to you, Eudora," said Sally with remorse. "I know I was wrong for what I did pushing you into that hole. I think a part of me couldn't accept that you and Linus were together and dating. I hope you can forgive me. But I also understand if you don't want to forgive me, let alone have anything to do with me. But if at all possible, I want us to be friends again."

Eudora stood silent for a while. Linus looked at the two of them. Eudora gave Linus a signal to leave her and Sally alone, and he left to leave the two former besties to hash out their issue. Finally she said, "Sally, I can forgive what you did to me, but I don't know if I'm ready to be your friend anymore. While I'm glad you finally accepted that Linus and I are dating, you ruined our friendship. Linus has already forgiven you, even before me, and he is still willing to be friends with you, which I'm okay with. But as for me and you, I will be cordial with you, but the closeness we had is broken beyond repair. So there is a chance we will be friends again, but as far as being your best friend, I don't think we can go back to where we were; at least on that level. What you did to me is much worse than what Lucy did to your brother at the Homecoming game a few years prior.

"Anyway, if we are going to be friends again on ANY level, you will need to do these things. One of them you already did by accepting that Linus and I are a couple. But the other things you need to do is earn my trust back. Because I left my trust for you in that hole you pushed me in. And also, while you apologized to me, you'll need to apologize to my parents for putting them through that ordeal. As upset as I am over what you did to me, I'm even more upset that you scared my mom because of your stupid actions. If you can do those things, Sally, I may consider you A friend again. But I can no longer consider you my best friend, because you threw that away when you pushed me in that hole."

Sally looked at her former bestie with sadness. She had to accept what Eudora said to her. Just then Michael walked up to Sally. "Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine, Michael," Sally said, trying but failing to show the sadness in her voice. Linus rejoined the group.

"I don't think we've met yet," he said.

"Linus, Eudora, this is my new friend Michael," announced Sally. "Michael, this is Linus and Eudora. Linus is my brother's best friend and Eudora is… …his girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you both," said Michael with a smile. He had no idea about the drama that unfolded moments ago.

"Nice to meet you too, Michael," said Linus, also smiling.

"Likewise," said Eudora stoically.

"Remind me to tell you about the Great Pumpkin sometime, Michael," said Linus.

"The Great who?" asked a confused Michael.

"Long story, Michael," said Sally, rolling her eyes.

Meanwhile Schroeder set up his piano in the middle of the living room. He then gathered everyone around him.

"Franco," he began, "I also got you a birthday gift. But it's a gift in song."

"Don't let it be Beethoven!" said Lucy to herself.

"Because you are German," he continued, "I figured it would be best to perform a number from a native German of yours. Of course I'm talking about that great composer Beethoven!"

"Good grief!" sighed Lucy.

"And for this festive occasion," Schroeder finished, "let me play one of my favorite sonatas from him." And Schroeder proceeded to play Piano Sonata in C Major, Op. 2, No. 3 for everyone. Lucy groaned as he played. Any other time she wouldn't mind, but this was Franco's party and it was supposed to be pop music; NOT chamber music, as she thought. Before she could do anything, Snoopy intervened by pulling out a boom box and turned on something everyone could dance to.

Schroeder was shocked that his performance was cut short. Lucy walked up to him and simply said, "Schroeder, darling, any other time Beethoven is great, but this is a birthday party. We need pop music; not lullabies.

"LULLABIES?!" exclaimed Schroeder.

Everyone else danced to the music. Peppermint Patty walked up to Snoopy and said, "Thanks, Snoop ol' boy. We needed saving from the 'Piano Man' over there!" Snoopy laughed and joined in the partying.

 _You say it's your birthday_

 _It's my birthday too, yeah_

 _They say it's your birthday_

 _We're gonna have a good time_

 _I'm glad it's your birthday_

 _Happy birthday to you_

 _Yes we're going to a party party_

 _Yes we're going to a party party_

 _Yes we're going to a party party_

 _I would like you to dance, birthday_

 _Take a cha-cha-cha-chance, birthday_

 _I would like you to dance, birthday_

 _Dance_

 _I would like you to dance, birthday_

 _Take a cha-cha-cha-chance, birthday_

 _I would like you to dance, birthday_

 _Dance_

 _You say it's your birthday_

 _Well it's my birthday too, yeah_

 _You say it's your birthday_

 _We're gonna have a good time_

 _I'm glad it's your birthday_

 _Happy birthday to you_

 **NEXT CHAPTER: PICNIC REVENGE**

"Birthday" written by John Lennon and Paul McCartney

© Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: PICNIC DO-OVERS AND FIRST-TIME DATES**

The following weekend as planned, Charlie Brown and Frieda were going to try to have another picnic. However, Charlie Brown faked a phone call to her by "telling her that they should go back to the same place and same spot" knowing Snoopy was listening in. When the day came, Snoopy and Woodstock and their bird friends were already at Sparkyville Park waiting on their victims to steal those sandwiches again. However they were in for a rude awakening when Lucy showed up with her own picnic. She invited Patty and Violet with her for a Girls' Day Out.

"I know you're hiding behind that tree, you stupid beagle!" said Lucy. Snoopy and his friends walked from behind the tree. "Don't even THINK about trying to steal our food! Charlie Brown told me about how you and your friends ruined his and Frieda's picnic last weekend! If you try that with us, we will clobber you!"

"Which reminds me," added Violet, "Charlie Brown wanted us to give you this note." She handed the note to Snoopy. He began reading it.

 _Dear Snoopy,_

 _We didn't want you, Woodstock, or your buddies ruining our picnic by eating everything in sight again. Sorry but we had to fool you so you wouldn't pull that again. Frieda and I are enjoying our picnic at the school where, as you know, no dogs are allowed. So, with that being said, if you head back home right now, we will share what we have left, if anything. But only if you behave yourself._

 _Love, your owner and friend,_

 _Charlie Brown (the round-headed kid)_

"I suggest you abide by your owner's request, Snoopy," warned Patty. Snoopy, Woodstock, and the rest of the birds reluctantly complied and headed for home.

"I agree with Charlie Brown," said Lucy.

"Agree with him on what?" asked Violet.

"Why can't he have a normal dog like everyone else?" The three girls started laughing as they began to enjoy their picnic.

Elsewhere, Charlie Brown and Frieda were enjoying their picnic at the school. They were successful in thwarting Snoopy launching another sneak attack on their food.

"Now this is more like it," said Charlie Brown. "Another nice day with my girlfriend, delicious food, and not a scheming beagle or birds in sight."

"You said it, darling," agreed Frieda. "And I can't think of anywhere else I'd rather be than with you. I love you, Charlie Brown."

"And I love you, Frieda." The two lovebirds embraced and then enjoyed their meal.

Sally was sitting on the stoop in front of her house when Michael came walking up. He had a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"Michael!" she said in shock. "Are those flowers for me?"

"They sure are, Sally," he said. "As you are the cutest girl here."

"Oh thank you. They're beautiful!" She kissed Michael on the cheek, which made him smile.

"So are you ready for our date?"

"Absolutely!" And Sally and Michael went on their first date. Linus Van Pelt was a thing of the past to her.

 **THE END**


End file.
